beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago Destructor LW105LF
L-Drago Destructor LW105LF is a Attack-type Left-Spin Beyblade released by Hasbro. It was released as part of the Beyblade: Metal Fury toyline. It is the Hasbro variant of Takara Tomy's L-Drago Destroy F:S. Facebolt: L-Drago III L-Drago which symbolizes the constellation Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. The dragon is also more detailed than the other L-Drago facebolts. Metal Frame: Destructor *Weight: 28.7 grams Destructor is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Lightning L-Drago Energy Ring in that it features three dragon heads going in a circular motion. Destructor can also be rotated 180 degrees just like the previous L-Drago Energy Rings, in order to change between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode". Core: L-Drago III *'Weight': 5.8 : grams The Core has six protrusions going around in a circular manner. Being made of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. Hasbro is releasing L-Drago III in the manner of Meteo's shape, instead of L-Drago Destroy's.But out of all hasbro metal fury beyblades this could be considered the only 4d beyblade released by hasbro as it is build of plastic and rubber The entire Core is blue. Spin Track: Left Wing 105 (LW105) *'Weight': 1.5 '''grams LW105 has 3 small wings protruding from it's circumference opposite to W105 which has 2 wings facing to the right. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction, in order to stabilize the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage, apart from being used as a regular 105 Track. It is the opposite of W105. It is grey in color. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Left Flat﻿ (LF) *'Weight': 0.71 grams LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely out of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber Bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its rubber counterpart is LRF. LF appears to be a flat Bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF is a tip for Left Spinning Beys Due to its Highly Agressive movement. When comes in contact with the ridge of the stadium its Moves around very fast. LF also Makes quite a Lot noise due to its Plastic Protusions. Like all Flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable Bottom than RF/R2F/LRF with increased Stamina. LF can still be used for Right Spin Beyblades. This tip is currently outclassed in the Current Metagame It is grey in color. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Trivia *L-Drago actually has the Energy Ring design because of Hasbro not putting stickers, other than the Takara Tomy and Sonokong ones, where you had to put the stickers on the 4D System Version's Metal Frame. *L-Drago Destructor is the only energy ring made of metal. *Unlike Lightning L-Drago and Meteo L-Drago, the Destructor energy ring is incompatible with the Meteo and Lightning Fusion Wheels. *L-Drago III is currently the 2nd lightest Fusion Wheel, after cloud/torch. *L-Drago Destructor can be considered a 4D beyblade, seeing as the 4D fusion wheel had a Metal Frame and Core, and the Energy Ring is made of metal (Metal Frame) and the Fusion Wheel is rubber and Plastic (Core). *Destructor can be placed on Counter ' Dragonballzcentral 2203 11663142642.jpg 167px-LDragoDestructorNoRubber.PNG|L-Drago Destructor Hasbro Pack. ' Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Attack Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels